Siblings
by Rhi-la
Summary: Bella still remembers that night. She can't forget it. It affects everything. Maybe if it hadn't happened, maybe if she wasn't adopted, she and Edward could be more. More than brother and sisters, more than just friends... AU. AH. OOC.
1. Chapter one: Me and my adopted brother

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.  
****The song is Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung and I do not own it :D.**

**A/N: So this is my first fic, so be nice. And huge thanks to my wonderful (yet very annoying and picky) friends for editing this.**

_Summary- Bella still remembers that night. She can't forget it. It affects everything. Maybe if it hadn't happened, maybe if she wasn't adopted, she and Edward could be more. More than brother and sisters, more than just friends..._

**Siblings **

**BPOV.**

14 years Earlier-

"_MOMMY!?!?" the little girl screamed and tried to squirm out of the police officers arms._

"_Shhh…honey, it'll be alright," the police man tried to soothe._

"_I want my mommy!" she whined through her tears._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie," he gently murmured. _

_The little girl fell asleep in his arms that night on the side of the road where her parents just crashed and died; she fitfully slept to the sounds of police car sirens and there flashing red and blue lights. _

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

"You ready?" The most beautiful voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I called back.

I hurried around my room in my bra and unmatched underwear searching for something decent to wear.

Today was the Monday of my second last week of my senior year. I was determined to make my best friend fall for me. Which I know is impossible because I'm just plain old Bella Swan, but a girl can hope…right? But you see that's not the only problem...my best friend, Edward Cullen is also my adopted brother...yeah, I know it sound weird and kind of gross but not to me. I've known him my whole life and not once thought of him as my brother. He's always been my best friend and I've always wanted more. I just don't know how he feels about me. Probably like a sister or a friend, but I guess I will never know.

"Come on..." he whined from downstairs, again he broke my train of thoughts.

"I will be right down. I just can't find any pants," I shouted back.

"Well I would say that you don't need any because it's not like I have never seen you in just your underwear but I'm sure the other guys will faint."

I blushed scarlet, and thanked god that he couldn't see me right now.

"Hey! I was seven when you spilled hot chocolate on me! It was really hot, what was I supposed to do, stay in wet pants and let it burn me?" I asked not really expecting a response, maybe a laugh but not an answer.

I heard him chuckle, "Yeah, of course, wait….do you still have those sponge bob underwear?"

I groaned, "I was seven! Seven, I tell you! So of course I don't still have them!"

"Okay, whatever..." I heard him stifle another laugh. "Come on we're going be late."

"Yeah, yeah…"

I grab the skirt off my dresser -I never wear it but it seems to be the only thing clean- and throw on a dark maroon blouse, then walk downstairs.

"Whose car are we taking today?" I asked causally –even though I knew the answer- while I put on my black flats.

"Do you really have to ask? Mine of course, there is no way I'm showing up to school in that _thing_," Edward remarked.

I snorted out loud.

"Yes, because your 'mommy' car is so much better," I said, sarcasm evident in my voice.

"My car does not look like a mommy's car!" He actually looked on the verge of tears.

I burst into a fit of laughter while nodding furiously. "Yeah, of course not. your car is very _sexy_."

"Damn straight!" That only caused me to laugh harder.

And with that we were off to school in his 'sexy' car.

I turned on the radio and he gave me the evil eye, he always hates it when I touch his music. So I just smiled sweetly and began to flip through the stations looking for a song I liked.

I stopped when I heard a song I not only liked but loved. I have always been told that I have a nice singing voice but I have never believed it. That doesn't even cross my mind when I'm with Edward because I know he would not care even if I sounded like a dying cat and even if he did, he is too much of a gentleman to say anything. So I started to sing along.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see._

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

_  
I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realize that you love me._

Man, it was like the lyrics were saying every thing that I've ever thought and felt for the god of a man that is sitting beside me. Even the spell part...I was a kid once...

By this time the song had ended and Edward was parking the car.

Once he parked, he got out and came around to my door to open it for me. I stepped out and Edward and I went to the yellow Porsche that was two spots down.

"Hey Bella," Jasper, Alice's long term boyfriend and one of my best friends said as he got out of the car.

"Ohhhh Bella, I love your outfit, I know I taught you well!" Alice, Edward's twin sister (my adopted sister and also my best friend) said as she hugged me.

"Alice you act like you haven't seen her in a year," Edward said after Alice didn't let go of me after a minute.

"Well it feels like I haven't, because you always hog her!" Alice looked annoyed.

I bit my lip trying to will myself not blush because it was true, I'm always with Edward- but can she really blame me?

"Okay can we stop talking about me like I'm some sort of dog that you two have trouble sharing and get to class already?" I asked hoping the answer would be a yes.

A chorus of yes's let me know I could head to my first period class, English. I love English and what makes it better is that I have it with Alice. I said bye to Jasper and Edward. Jasper just waved and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Edward gave me his signature crooked smile and then left as well. And that crooked smile stole my heart once again.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Bad??? Good??? Too many mistakes?? Please let me know, that's the only way I will improve.**

**-Rhianna**


	2. Chapter two: Small Talk

**A/N: Thanks to every one who reviewed they make me really happy :D.**

**Anyways on with the chapter (it's in EPOV. I hope I did an okay job)**

The day dragged on and on, partly because I didn't get to see Bella or my family at lunch because I was tutoring Jessica Stanley; man that girl was dumb!

It was now 3:00 p.m. and the bell had just rung. I shoved my books in my locker and grabbed my bag and homework for the evening, and then I headed to Bella's locker.

"Eddie! Hey!" Bella greeted once I was standing beside her.

I groaned. Only she could get away with calling me Eddie, but it didn't mean I had to like it.

"Hey, you have any homework tonight?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nah, I finished everything in class, you?"

"Just math, nothing too hard."

She rolled her eyes at my statement. "Not to you, math is my worse subject."

I laughed, "You're not that bad at it…well not with my help." I grinned and she rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, come on we better get going it's our turn to make dinner for family night." I added putting my hand on the small of her back and guiding her towards the doors.

Every Monday is family night. It's been that way this since Bella joined our family at the age of four. My parents started it to help Bella feel like a part of the family, and we just never stopped. So fourteen years and a lot of Mondays later we still had family night, which entailed dinner - where everyone had to eat together - and a movie, and every other Monday we would switch so both the kids and the parents got to cook. Over the years my siblings had boyfriends and girlfriends so they had to come because my parents thought of them as family too.

"God I don't know why they even tell us to make dinner. They're the ones that have to suffer through eating it," Bella said _they _and I knew she was talking about my parents.

I know she loves them but I don't ever think she will think of them as her mom and dad. She still loves her real parents dearly even though she told me she remembers nothing about them - after all she was only four when they died. So she calls my parent's by their first names or just refrains from calling them anything. This, I'm sure upsets my parents because they've always thought of her as a daughter. But this kind of gives me hope because if she thought of them as her parents it would most likely mean she thought of me as her brother and that would shoot down any of my dreams that she would ever like me as more than a friend….and god do I like her more than just a friend!

By this time we were in my car and on the road towards our huge house that was on the outskirts of town.

"How was your day?" I asked casually even though I did it because I hated the silence; it left me to my thoughts and that was never good.

"Fine I guess," she said, never removing her eyes from the window that she had been staring out of since we got in the car.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just-" she broke off. I heard her sigh and then went back to staring out the window without finishing her sentence.

"It's just what?" I pressed. I really wanted to know what was bugging her because I wanted to help.

"Nothing." she repeated.

"Okay fine, then what's on your mind?" I asked hoping that might lead me to what was bugging her because I knew it was not 'nothing'.

I probably imagined it, but I swear I heard her mumble, "You."

I was about to ask her to repeat that but just then my phone rang. I picked it up not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where are you!?" my sister's voice screamed at me from the other end of the phone.

I winced and pulled the phone a little further away from my ear before answering. "Just pulling into the driveway, why?"

"Oh, okay, good, because there is no way Jazz, Emmett, Rose and I are making dinner without you."

"Yeah, yeah we'll be right in," I said before hanging up. Man, she sounded pissed - I wonder why? Probably something Emmett said.

Emmett was my older brother- though he doesn't act like it. He was now in his first year of collage but still lived at home with Alice and me, along with Rosalie, who is Jasper's sister, and also in her first year of collage. Rosalie moved in with us last year because her and Emmett wanted to move into their own apartment, but didn't have the money so they settled for Rose moving in with us.

"Alice?" Bella asked as I shoved the phone back in my pocket.

"Uh huh," I replied with an eye roll.

I parked the car in the garage next to my dad's black Mercedes then I got out and came around to Bella's side like I always did and opened her door. We both went inside through the door in the garage.

"There you are!" Jasper said as we came through the door.

"Yeah, I thought Alice was going to kill me!" Emmett, my older brother, said. I obviously was right about Alice being mad at him because he didn't look like he was joking.

"Why, what is she doing?" Bella inquired, not really sounding interested, still sounding like she was caught up in her thoughts.

"Nothing really unusual, just being Alice and a Meany!" Only Emmett could come up with the nickname 'Meany' and think that it would really hurt someone's feelings.

"I'm sure, Emmett, I'm sure." I said sarcastically.

"I think I'm going to go help Alice and Rose." Bella muttered and headed to the kitchen.

"Edward what did you do to Bella?" Jasper questioned once Bella was out of earshot.

"Yeah she's acting like a zombie!" Emmett exclaimed before I could answer Jasper.

"I didn't do anything!" I denied and let out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "She's been acting like this since we got in the car. I asked what was wrong a couple times but she would just say it was nothing."

"Maybe Alice and Rose can get it out of her." Jasper suggested with a shrug.

I hope they can. I hate when Bella's in pain– because then I am, too.

**A/N: So how'd I do? I know nothing big happened but it sets up the next chapter and you got to see that Edward does feel the same way about Bella. And yes, I'm aware the last line was cheesy :D. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought.**

**-Rhianna**


	3. Chapter three: Knock knock?

**A/N- Again thanks to everyone that review (you guys totally make my day).**

**And I would like to say for the people out there that do not like the fluffy stories; well I'm sorry that's all I can write. I will try to get in some angst but it is not a guarantee it will be good...lol. **

**Anyways, on with chapter three.**

**BPOV.**

I don't know what's wrong with me.

I'm really sick and tired of hiding my feelings for him - but what am I supposed to do? Stand there and confess my feelings, then watch him turn me down? And I know he will - why wouldn't he? Not even including the fact that I am technically his sister, there's also the problem of me being plain, boring and average compared to all of the girls that throw themselves at him daily.

"Earth to Bella," Rosalie waved her hand in front of my face.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked next.

"Ohhh…..nothing," I replied with a shrug and went back to cutting the carrots for the salad. And you see, this is another problem that would cause me not to tell Edward my feelings. Alice. What more can I say? I love Alice and she has always treated me like part of the family. And that is why I could never tell Alice or Edward about my feelings. After all, what would Alice think about her 'sister' dating her brother?

"I think that's enough carrots, Bella," Jasper commented as he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Alice's waist. I looked down and sure enough there was a heap of carrots- _way_ more than enough.

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled. Not really paying attention to what he said more of what he did. Man, I want what Alice has! Someone to wrap their arms around me, someone to comfort me when I'm feeling lonely, someone to just hold me when I cry, someone to talk to and really listen…

Someone just to love me like no one else has.

"Is dinner almost ready?" Emmett inquired coming into the kitchen next while rubbing his stomach.

"Yuppers" Alice chirped.

"No thanks to you guys." Rosalie said dryly and rolled her eyes.

"Ahh hon, don't be that way- it's not like it's our fault!"

"Oh really? Whose fault is it, then?" Rose said while tapping her foot.

"Edwards, he wouldn't stop babbling on and on about stuff that did not make any sense. He seems really pissed." Jasper answered her before Emmett got a chance.

Now that caught my attention.

"What's wrong with him? What did you guys do?" I started to throw the questions at them, that were swimming around in my head.

"God only knows!" Emmett exclaimed throwing his arms up in the arm dramatically.

"Well then, can you at least tell me where he is?" I was a little frustrated because they had just spent an hour talking to him (when they should have been helping) and they didn't even know what was wrong.

"I think he's in his room." Jasper said calmly, sensing my frustration.

Without another word I was running up the large staircase to the third floor. Once I had reached the top my breathing was ragged, but I walk at the same pace to the end of the hallway to where Edward's door was.

I knocked once then entered. I knew I could, he would have yelled at Alice or Emmett for not waiting for a response, but not me.

Or so I thought...

**A/N- I know all of the chapters so far have been short –and I really want to make them longer- but this seems like a good place to end it, right?**

**Review and tell me!**

**-Rhianna**


	4. Chapter four: Think before you speak

**A/N- Okay, this chapter is in EPOV. It starts out in a flashback from the conversation in chapter 2 where Edward, Emmett and Jasper are talking and they ask Edward what he did to Bella and it continues on from there into what they said and what happen in the rest of the conversation...Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4.**

**EPOV.**

-Flashback-

"_Edward what did you do to Bella?" Jasper questioned once Bella had gotten far enough away._

"_Yeah she's acting like a zombie!" Emmett exclaimed before I could answer Jasper._

"_I didn't do anything!" I denied and let out a frustrated sigh before continuing. "She's been acting like this since we got in the car. I asked what was wrong a couple times but she would just say it was nothing."_

"_Maybe Alice and Rose can get it out of her." Jasper suggested with a shrug._

"_I really hope so." I had just begun pacing at this point. "It's so frustrating when she won't tell me!"_

"_I'm sure it's nothing," Reassured Jasper, putting a calming hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze to let me know that he really meant it._

"_Yeah, like you know anything," I mumbled more to myself then to them._

_But I guess they heard. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Emmett said in a warning tone._

_It was like he was trying to say 'be careful what you say or I will hurt you'. I ignored his tone of voice and continued on with the snippy comments._

"_You heard what I said. You know nothing, nothing about love and nothing about Bella," __I snapped._

_Normally I would have been yelling at him by now but I at least have enough sense to know that Bella was just in the other room. _

"_And what do you know about love? Huh? Have you ever been in love?"Emmett was clearly annoyed._

"_Like it's any of your business." Okay so now I was yelling and even though I knew I should stop talking or at least talk in a quieter voice, I still ranted on."But matter a fact, I have been in love, no sorry I am in love!" I regretted that comment as soon as the words left my mouth because I knew what was coming next._

"_With whom?" _-Yup there it was-_"Is it Bella?" Emmett joked sarcastically. _–Now that's what I wasn't expecting.

_My face fell and I'm sure all the anger that could had been seen on my face minutes ago was gone, replaced with a sad expression. One that could only be caused by the truth, truth that you have been hiding for so long, so long that you don't know what was so special about hiding it in the first place, just that it needed to be hidden. _

"_Really?" Emmett asked after a minute that I'm sure he used to process his new found information._

_I could not answer him, of course I knew the answer, it was just I could not admit to it. Even if they already knew, I wasn't going to tell them, not only did I not want them to find out before Bella did (that's __**if**__ she did), I also was afraid. Afraid of what Bella would think; afraid of what my parents would think; afraid of hurting Bella; afraid she wouldn't return the feelings but that's all beside the point because most of all, I was afraid to admit it to myself......I've been hiding it for what feels like forever. Now I'm afraid that if I say it out loud all of the years I've worked to hide my feelings, would just go to waste._

_So instead of answering his question, I was about to run up the stairs when I heard Bella's voice. She was talking to one of the girls, and that's when I thought of something._

"_No of course I don't, she's like a sister to me! Ewww, why would you guys even think that?" I lied only because when I heard Bella talking, I thought to myself if she's ever going to find out it's not going to be from of my siblings or friends. So I lied to cover up my tracks, I lied so Emmett would not open his big mouth and ruin any chance that I might have._

"_Yeah, why would you think that Emmett?" Jasper who had been silent though out the whole exchange between Emmett and I, finally spoke up._

_Emmett just shrugged and went on to say how he was joking- yeah only if he had been._

_After that long and excruciating conversation was done, I bolted up the stairs to my room. My mood now changed from sad and feeling sorry for myself to pissed at myself for making my feeling for Bella total give away. Then lying about it, when I could have finally gotten the chance to get this off my chest. So needless to say, I was disappointed in myself and at my control over my mouth's filter or_ _lack thereof._

_As I raced up the stairs I thought of something that had never even crossed my mind before._

_Would Bella even want to know my feelings__?...I pondered that for a few moments before coming to the conclusion that she__ probably __would__ and that she __deserved __to know....even if she does not feel the same way. _

-End flashback-

So here I lay, upset, mad, ticked off, enraged, mortified, and disgusted with myself.

I was upset because of my lack of self control when I'm angry. I was mad at Emmett for pushing me. I was ticked because I allowed my brother and my friend to read me like an open book. I was enraged because I lied about my feelings. I was mortified because I'm not sure that Emmett will keep his mouth shut. And last but not least, I was disgusted in myself for just realizing it now that maybe Bella would want to know how I felt because I know I would want to know how she felt if she was in my situation.

I groaned and rolled over, burying my head into the pillow.

What was this girl doing to me? Why was it that out of the years that she has been my 'sister', I've never I thought of her as one? Why is it that she doesn't feel this way about me? No need to be cocky but I am fairly good looking and I'm smart, why aren't these reasons enough?

And then it hit me…Of course these reasons aren't enough, she's beautiful, and she smells exquisite. She has a beautiful personality and is one of the smartest people I know. So of course what I have isn't enough, I'm just her lame, stupid, dumb, plain, average 'BROTHER'!!!!!!!

That thought made me angrier. I've known her all her life, hell I've loved her all her life, I know all of her faults and love her anyway. Yet I am not what she deserves, she deserves better, much better.

Just then I heard a knock at my bedroom door, I was about to yell go away because I was certainly not in the mood for a civil conversation, when the door opened and I hear someone enter. God this better not be Emmett!

I groaned for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Then I unwrapped my teeth from the pillow I didn't even realize I'd been biting down on, and rolled onto my back and looked at who entered.

There Bella stood in all her glory. Beautiful brown hair flowing around her face, big brown eyes that looked at me like they were trying to suck me into their depth. I sighed and closed my eyes before they could travel any farther down her body, because she was simply not mine nor would she ever be because I am simply not good enough. And here bubbles the anger again, I had to get her out of here before I said or did something I wound regret.

"Bella, get out," I stated simply through clenched teeth, hoping it was not too harsh just enough to get my point across.

"W-w-hy?" she stammered obviously shocked.

"Because, I would like to be alone, that's why," I growled.

God I could not take this much longer, the way she shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other when she realized she was unwelcome.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked so quietly I wasn't sure if she had been asking me or herself.

I should have known that Bella would be quick to accuse herself, she always did. I love that about her, she never jumps to accuse someone, well maybe herself but still never someone else...

Urgh, she needed to get out! My mind could not take much more of it, it hurt my head to think about this stuff but it hurt my heart more.

"Yes, yes you did do something wrong," I finally answered her.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes; the sadness in her eyes could not go unseen.

"What?" was all she asked.

Mmhmm...What did she do wrong?...Nothing, nothing at all. But I could not tell her that...

"You did nothing out of the ordinary; you were just your normal self," I said dryly.

What the fuck did I say that for? I thought to myself as soon as I said it. Yes her being herself was painful for me because I loved her and I can't have her, but what I said was wrong and I knew how she was going to take it. I looked down not wanting to see the pain that I knew I had caused.

"And...?" she said like there was something else that I hadn't finished saying, but I had, I had screwed this up enough already because of me not shutting up.

"And...?" she repeated again, her voice cracked like she was going to cry–_oh shit_.

I looked up and I immediately saw those big brown eyes that were now swelling up with tears.

"I-" I trailed off not knowing what to say. I wanted to say sorry, but I didn't know where to begin because if I said sorry I would have to explain what I meant when I said that being herself was what she did wrong. And doing that, I would have to explain my feelings for her, which I was not ready for.

I looked down at my feet then back up to her face that now had tears streaming down it, when our eyes meet she let out a cry and turned and fled. It took the slam of the door and her footsteps running as fast as they could away from my room for me to realize that she was crying over what I said. I caused her pain. That was one of the things I was afraid of doing if I told her my feelings for her and look what I've done. I haven't even told her and I've made her cry.

I think it's a sign…

**A/N: So what do you think? I finally made a long chapter (well long according to me)! **

**Feed my new found addiction and review!**

**-Rhianna**


	5. Chapter five: Apologies

**A/N- Yay! This one's longer then the last :D**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV.**

I love him… I love him - and he hates me.

He didn't say that exactly, but the fire in his eyes and the fury in his voice told me the truth.

And what did I do to deserve his hate?  
Oh, that's right – nothing. I did _nothing_…except be myself.

So this is what I get for trying to find out what's wrong with him. I was just trying to be the caring 'sister' I am!

Only that obviously doesn't matter to him because it turns out to be me; I was what was wrong. I should have known - everybody else probably feels the same way.

I'm sure I've been nothing but a burden on this picture-perfect family since I got here. They're generous, caring, loving and trustworthy. And what have I done to deserve to be a part of this family? Nothing! Nothing but be abandoned at a young age because of the death of my parents. That certainly doesn't seem good enough.

I just don't fit! They're beautiful on the inside _and_ out and I'm….well… Plain on the outside – and obviously not so great on the inside, if just being myself enrages Edward.

With that thought I let out a sob.

When I fled from Edward's room, I had run with all that I had. I just couldn't look at his face anymore; the way it contorted into a look of pain and suffering…which I couldn't understand. Why did Edward look like he was in pain? I was the one that was getting insulted! Maybe he felt bad for what he said?

I laugh at myself bitterly. Yeah right. He probably just was upset that I hadn't left his room yet.

I'm on the floor in the hallway, hugging my knees to my chest – and the tears just keep on coming. They won't stop.

I try to wipe them away with the back of my hand but it's no use. They just kept streaming down my face until I can taste salt in my mouth.

I let my mind wander to thoughts of Edward…the way his hair always seems like it has a mind of its own, the way his topaz eyes always look like they're staring into your soul, the way he talked so passionately about music, how he was always such a gentleman…

Oh wow, how I love him…if only he felt the same.

Again another sob racked through my body, this time it was much louder.

I guess I was heard from downstairs because I could hear their murmurs before and now I hear nothing…

The murmuring starts back up and then I hear two sets of footsteps on the stairs.

I thought briefly about getting up and running to my room down the hall (seeing as I didn't quite make it there before) but I didn't even get a chance to move before I heard Alice's voice.

"Bella?"

I looked up and sure enough there was Alice and right next to her was Rosalie.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Rosalie rushed next to me once she caught sight of my face. I'm sure it looked like hell with red splotches on it.

"What happened?" Alice was next to approach me.

I just shook my head. This was not something I wanted to tell them because first off I was not in the mood to tell my best friends that Edward was upset because of me just being me, and second of all, I'm sure if I started this conversation I would end up confessing my love for my 'brother'.

"Come on Bella, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong." Rosalie said when I took too long to answer Alice's question.

I stayed silent for awhile, thinking of what to say. Maybe I should lie and tell them I was just thinking of my parents…but that wouldn't work and I knew it. Alice could always tell when I was lying. I don't know how but she just…does.

"I'm sorry," I finally spoke.

They both gave me a questioning look and then Alice spoke with her voice full of confusion. "What are you sorry for Bella? You haven't don't anything wrong."

I swallowed the lump that had been sitting in the back on my throat since I had started crying.

Strings of tears were falling down my face as I looked Alice in the eyes. "I'm sorry for being me, I'm sorry for you having put up with me, I'm sorry for crying like this, but most of all I'm sorry for not having anywhere else to go after my parents died. Don't get me wrong I love you guys and I love it here but I'm sure your feelings are anything but mutual!" I finished with tears rolling down my cheek. I was pleasantly surprised at how that came out, I'm pretty sure my voice didn't break once.

Alice just stared at me for a moment taking in everything I had just said then she started to shake her head furiously.

"What!?!?!"

"I said, I'm sorry for being me, I'm sorry-" before I could finish repeating what I had just said Alice put her hand up in front of my face to cut me off.

"I heard what you said; I just don't understand why you are saying sorry for anything. Bella, we love you and we love who you are." Alice had a very stern edge to her voice, almost like a mother when she was trying to get her point across to her child.

"It's okay there's no need to try and comfort me…" and there really wasn't - I didn't need it!

"I'm not trying to comfort you!" She sounded pissed. "I'm telling you the truth! Now tell me right this instant what or who brought this on?" She gave me the look that said _do it or die_.

I was about to say it was just nothing but I didn't get a chance because I was interrupted by a clearing of a throat.

**EPOV.**

"Urgg" I groaned for what felt like the billionth time since I had taken my anger out on Bella.

I was sitting at my desk with my head down while thinking over what I had just done and how I was going to fix it.

I just can't believe what I had said; it must have hurt her so much because I basically told her I hated who she was. If only she knew that I didn't - if she only knew that I loved who she was and I loved _her_!

I had to stop thinking about my feelings and worry more about hers because while I was stressing over my feelings for her she was off crying somewhere over my cruel words.

I had to do something, but what to do? Saying sorry would be a start, but how to say it? And what if she wouldn't accept it…what would I do then?

But I guess it's worth a shot – and certainly better than sitting here doing nothing.

So with that I got up and jogged down the stairs to the second floor - and paused. Would she be in her room or down stairs helping with dinner? I decided on her room because she was crying before so I'm sure she would want to clean herself up before going downstairs.

I turn the corner into the left wing of the second floor and headed to her room.

Then I stopped dead in my tracks, Alice and Rosalie were huddled over whom I presumed to be Bella, but I couldn't be sure because they were blocking my view.

I was about to make my presence known when I heard Bella's voice.

"I'm sorry."

She's sorry? Sorry for _what_?

As if Alice could read my mind she asked what I was wondering. "What are you sorry for Bella? You haven't done anything wrong!"

That's right. She hadn't done anything wrong. I had. It was me. _I_ was the whole reason she was sitting on the hallway floor crying - this was my fault! So what was she sorry for? I should be the one that's sorry, which I sure as hell am!

"I'm sorry for being me, I'm sorry for you having put up with me, I'm sorry for crying like this, but most of all I'm sorry for not having anywhere else to go after my parents died. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and I love it here but I'm sure your feelings are anything but mutual!"

WHAT!!!!???!?!

Had I done this? Was this also my fault? Had I brought this on? Probably…because she said she was sorry for being herself…oh my god I really was an ass! I made the girl I love feel sorry for being _herself_!

I tuned out the rest of the conversation and was about to turn around and go back up stairs to beat myself up more when I realized why I came here in the first place.

So I cleared my throat.

Alice and Rosalie turned around immediately, but I didn't look at them, I just looked down at Bella. Her face was all red and blotchy from crying but she still looked beautiful to me. It just made my chest hurt to see her like this, especially when I was the cause.

I suddenly remember I was being watched, so I looked up in to my sister to see her staring intently at me. Her eyes looked fierce, like she knew it was my fault Bella was crying.

I needed to say sorry to Bella and then get out of here before Alice killed me!

"Can I talk to Bella alone, please?"

Her eyes looked frantic, like the thought of being alone with me scared her…Oh joy this is going to be fun.

**BPOV.**

"_Can I talk to Bella alone please?"_

NO!!!!

I don't want to talk to him, not after what he had said earlier.

_Okay calm down_, I tell myself, and I take a deep breathe.

He wanted to talk to me. Okay…so what about? And why can't he say it in front of Alice and Rosalie?

"Why would _you_ want to talk to _me_?" I spat. I kind of surprised myself with that, but all of the hurt and pain I felt earlier turned in to anger. _You want to apologize to me? Ha!_ I thought viciously.

He look stunned for a second, but quickly recovered and said in a voice full of what sounded like remorse, "Because I want to apologize….and I would just prefer to do it when were alone."

"What, no more insulting? Or have you done that enough for today?"

I know I sounded like a bitch but _come on_, he started it! Plus I am _done_ with all the crying.

"Come on Bella, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" his voice even cracked when he said that.

He felt sorry…good he should!

"Well it sure as hell sounded like you did!" I yelled, a gleeful grin coming to my face as I made him squirm.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean what I said, now can we please just move _on_!?!" he yelled right back at me. He sounded like he was pissed, but that's ok because I was ready for a war.

"No, of course we can't just move on, you idiot! You told me less then an hour ago that I was what was wrong with you! I asked you what was wrong and you said me…and then it takes you an hour to haul your ass down the stairs to say sorry? So no, we can't just move on and F.Y.I. I don't want your sniveling 'sorry', so you can just shove it up your ass!" I was seething and my breathing was coming out in pants by the time I was done.

After a second of trying to even out my breathing I looked up at Edward. His face was showing so many different emotions, from anger to hurt to shock and then landing on confusion. I felt bad, but only a little bit because mostly I felt better, better to have that off my chest. And content, in an odd way – like I had won something.

I took another deep breath before deciding I wanted to get out of there, but Edward wouldn't move. He just stood there with all the emotions still flashing across his face. It seemed my only choice was to push passed him and I yelled, "Move!" as I did so.

He jumped back a little but then move right out my way.

**EPOV.**

The shock was just wearing off as I watched Bella walk to her room and then slam the door behind her. I can't believe she just talked to me like that! I came here to say sorry and she yelled at me! For god sake I could have done worse and at least I came to say sorry! I would have no matter what but –

I was snapped back to reality by the pain in my cheek. I looked over to Rosalie and Alice – whom I just realized witness that whole fight. Alice wore a smirk on her lips but was still glaring daggers at me and Rosalie just begun to bring her hand back down to her side. That is when I realized that Rosalie had just slapped me, and _boy_ did it hurt.

"What the crap did you do that for?" I half shouted, half hissed at her while rubbing where she just hit me.

"Oh don't act like you don't know because you do." Alice answered for her with the smirk now gone and replaced with a scowl.

Okay, so I knew what that was for, but I tried to apologize…I was about to respond but I didn't get a chance because I heard the front door open, signaling that my parents were home.

Alice shook her head at me and said "Save it." They then went downstairs yelling "Dinner's ready!"

And as hungry as I was, I really didn't want to sit through dinner with Alice and Rosalie giving me dirty looks. I also had a feeling that Bella would not be joining them and I didn't want to sit through it if I have to be there without Bella. So I just headed back to my room and stripped into my boxers then crawled into bed ready for this day to be over.

I looked over at the clock next to me and read the numbers.

Six friggen thirty.

Sighing, I rolled onto my back and let the darkness take over.

**A/N- Okay, I would like your help, I know it's sad to not know where your going with the story after only 5 chapters but...I don't. So I would appreciate help or ideas...Also do you want Edward or Bella to be the one to confess their feels???**

**REVIEW!!!...please...**

**-Rhianna**


	6. Chapter six: Eavesdropping

**PLEASE READ! **

**A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!...For not posting…I know it's been forever and a half…But this story will get finished…Eventually…So stay with me :D.**

**Oh and I'm sorry, but as I was writing this I realized that I never really told you the ages of Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. So I went back and changed it. But since I don't expect you to go all the way back I will just copy and paste the changes I made to chapter 2 –it just a paragraph explaining Emmett and Rose (I hope it makes sense):**

_EPOV:_

_Emmett was my older brother- though he doesn't act like it. He was now in his first year of college but still lived at home with Alice and me, along with Rosalie, who is Jasper's sister, and also in her first year of collage. Rosalie moved in with us last year because her and Emmett wanted to move into their own apartment, but didn't have the money so they settled for Rose moving in with us._

**Got that? And also, Alice is Edward's twin and Jasper is in the same grade as Edward, Bella and Alice (as I mentioned before, that is gr.12 and it is the second last week of school and then they will graduate). If you are still confused just go back and read chapter 1 and 2 again (they're pretty short), or pm me. **

**Just to recap that 'cause that may be a lot to take in (and since it's been a long time):**

**The Cullen's:****  
Esme  
Carlisle  
Edward (gr.12)  
Alice (Edward's twin) (gr.12)  
Emmett (first year of collage)  
Bella (whom is adopted, but if you haven't figured that out by now I worry about you :D) (gr. 12)  
****  
The Hales:****  
Rosalie (first year of collage)  
Jasper (gr.12)**

**Hope that all is clear. I know I messed up (and I'm sorry, I really am) but seriously if that isn't clear enough go back and re-read. :D Thanks.**

BPOV:

Once I got to my room I slammed the door behind me, and walked straight to the CD player and smashed the power button several times until it turned on. If I was going to cry myself to sleep I didn't want anyone to hear me. The room filled with _Papa Roach's 'Last Resort'_ as Iwalked over to my bed and threw off the decorative pillows that Esme insisted everyone have lining their beds. After they all were scattered somewhere on the floor I crawled under the covers not bothering to take off my clothes from the day- hoping sleep would over come me.

_Edward slowly dragged his lips up and down the column of my neck. We were sitting in his room on his huge king size bed with all the lights off, except for a light glow coming from a place I was to distracted to figure out. His lips lightly brushed against my skin; almost as if they weren't there. When he finally stopped his oh so sweet torture and made his way up to my lips I melted. We kissed as if our life depended on it…Only stopping to breath. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but just as his mouth started to move an annoying shrilling sound started. It wouldn't go away. Edward kept talking, but I couldn't hear him, and then everything got brighter…_

Ugh, the light burned as I opened my eyes. It felt like I had a hang-over with the way my head was pounding and how it hurt to look into the light. But I hadn't drunk a single drop, all this pain was from my lack of sleep. All I did last night was hide under the covers and try in vain to will myself to sleep. When I finally drifted off it only seem like ten minutes had gone by before the annoying shrill sound -which I now realize is my alarm clock- went off. So here I lie exhausted and frustrated from the fact I couldn't finish my dream.

Though, all those hours alone which I lay awake gave me time to think. Think of something that had occurred to me before-just never seemed worth while. But now that I have thought more about it…it sounds like my best option.

I need to tell someone about my feelings for Edward, since I can't tell Edward. I will tell the next best person.

Alice.

EPOV: 

The light streamed in through the window causing me to wake up from my restless slumber. I felt all sticky and covered in sweat. All night I had tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position but each one seemed to be more uncomfortable then the last.

I glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 7:00am. This meant I had about one hour before I had to leave for school. It also meant that I had about one hour before I had to leave my room and face Bella_…_What had I done? Am I really that much of a screw up? Just thinking back to last night made me want to vomit, but I could make it right…right? I had to.

Rather than spending the next hour in bed thinking of things I could have done last night, I got up to get ready for today. I grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, some dark-wash jeans, socks and then I headed over to my closet where all my buttoned-up shirts hung. I grabbed hold of the first shirt that my fingers brushed- which happened to be a dark green one. Then I headed into the joint bathroom for a long shower.

As I scrubbed the sweat and sticky feeling off my skin I couldn't help but never want to leave the steam-filled bathroom. It was so much more peaceful in here, with the consistent pitter patter of the water hitting the tub and the warm feeling that spread across my skin as the steaming hot water hit me. It would not be peaceful outside of this bathroom for me. I was scared to face my family and Bella. But worst of all I was scared that I might have to see Bella crying again, crying over what I had done, over what I might do.

The water turned cold signaling it was time for me to get out. So I did, grabbing the huge white plush towel that was neatly folded on the rack beside the sink. After towel drying my body and hair I slipped into the clothes I picked out earlier. When I was all dress and ready to go I exited to the bathroom only to see that I was in there for longer than I had thought; it was now 7:45. So I went and picked up my bag that was hanging off my desk chair and slung it over one of my shoulders and turned to walk out of my room, to face what was going to be a hell of a day.

It was oddly quiet as I entered the kitchen. The only sounds were the gurgling noise of the coffee maker and the swishing sounds coming from the dishwasher.

Since it was almost eight I knew my dad and mom would be a work already- which would explain the emptiness. My dad was the head doctor in his department- Neurology, and my mom was a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school. Emmett and Rosalie would also be gone already since their college was in Port Angeles- due to the size of Forks. With them gone that would leave Alice and Bella- who were no where to be found.

I grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and a spoon from the cutlery drawer and then poured some cereal into the bowl. I started to eat the dry cereal, I've never been a huge fan of milk, when I heard a scream come from upstairs and then a loud bang._ Alice_, I thought, it must be. Bella certainly could not reach that high of a note. I wonder what's going on...Maybe I should go check to make sure they are not hurt.

With a sigh, I put my spoon down, got up and started for the stairs. I could hear whispering as I got onto the floor my sister's bedroom was on, though I couldn't make them out. Well they're probably fine if they are whispering, right? I was about to head back down the stairs when I heard Alice scream again…or maybe it a squeal…it's hard to tell with her. I wonder what they are talking about…I shouldn't eavesdrop, should I? It's just wrong.

I went over this a couple of times in my head before curiosity got the best of me. I walked quickly and quietly over to Alice's wooden door and leaned in close and pressed my ear up against the cold wood.

I heard Alice say something, that I couldn't make it out, but then Bella spoke…And boy, it was not what I had expected.

"-I just really love him, he's perfect, you know?"

**A/N- Oh, and the song at the beginning that Bella listens to is AMAZING! :D Go listen to it…I'll put the link to it on my profile…And I will also put the link for the song in the first chapter on there too- that is also really good :D. **

**The next chapter is pretty much written…Just needs a little fixing up, but then I will post. Also, if you could please review…:D It will make my day. Even if its just one sentence, or hell, even one word :D. **


	7. Chapter seven: Sisterly Advice

**A/N: Hello peoples!  
Is this an update you see? Why yes it is! Some may be surprise because well lets face it, I'm not known for my quick updates :D. Anywho, this chapter goes out to my lovely friend Nicole, she's an amazing writer and she is the one who convinced me to get off my lazy butt and edit this for you lovely people. So if you like my story go to her profile and read her stories. Leave her some love :D. And even if you hate my story....Still go :D. And make sure to be nice!  
Here's her penname: Nikki-9-Doors GO GO GO! :)...Wait, read mine first thanks :D.  
One last thing, for the person who told me not to add a certain character into this story...I'm deeply sorry...The chapter was already written before I got your review :D.**

**Chapter 7.**

EPOV.

Did I just hear that correctly?

I mustn't have.

But I did.

She was in love with someone. Someone that I'm sure wasn't me. Who was it then? I would kill them if that would make Bella love me more. But who was I kidding, it wouldn't. I would just make it worse.

I took my ear away from the door, not wanting yet wanting at the same time to hear more. But in the end I knew that what I heard would most likely make me feel sorry for myself.

BPOV.

I made my way up to Alice's bedroom praying Jasper hadn't snuck in during the night- that would be quite a sight, one that I didn't need to see.

As I reached the door I made sure to listen closely just in case Jasper was in fact in there.

Much to my pleasure I didn't hear anything, but I still knocked- bad passed experiences. Alice answered almost immediately clad in pink silk shorts and a black tank top with a towel wrapped around her hair.

As if she was psychic, she immediately pulled me into a hug and asked me what I came to tell her immediately.

At first I hesitated, since I wasn't sure I was really ready. Was I ready to tell her that I was in love with her brother? With my "brother"?!

Well, you're already here, and no time like the present, I thought.

"Umm, Alice…You're right, I do have something to tell you…" I trailed off, wanting to prolong this.

"Well I knew that, why else would you have come up here?" Alice asked.

"Oh…Well Alice…You see…Maybe you should sit down for this," I suggested and gestured to the bed, indicating for her to sit down.

She took my advice and sat down, crossing one of her legs over the other, then turning to look at me expectantly.

I took a deep breathe and lower my gaze to my lap and said, "Alice, I'm in love with your brother…our brother."

After a minute or two of silence I heard her scream very loudly. I looked up to see her smiling brightly at me. I raised an eyebrow and she just enveloped me in a hug which nearly knocking me over by the force of it.

"I knew it! I just knew it!" Alice shouted into my ear.

I just stared at her blankly. How? How would she have known? I was so careful.

Before I could voice any of this Alice started throwing questions at me. "When did you start liking him? What in for heaven sakes do you love about him? Have you told anyone else? Are you going to tell anyone else? How about Edward? Wait…It's Edward right? Because if it's Emmett…We have a problem!"

"Alice, slow down one question at a time."

"Okay…When did you start liking him?"

"Since…as long as I can remember."

"What do you love about him?"

"I don't know what I love about him…I just really love him, he's perfect, you know?"

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No I have told no one else, you are the first." I said and Alice's face seemed to light up at the fact that I came to her first.

"It's Edward right?"

At this one I had to laugh. Of course it was Edward…

"No, it's Emmett," I tried but failed to say it with a straight face. "Jeez Alice! Of course it's Edward!"

She let out a loud laugh before saying, "Well, you never know…Are you planning on telling him?"

"Hopefully, that's why I came to you…I need help, any advice will do."

Alice seemed to think for a moment, she opened her mouth as if to say something but then closed it.

Finally, as if a light blub went off, Alice exclaimed "I've got it!"

I stared at her blankly for a while waiting for her to continue but when she didn't I said, "Care to share."

"Oh sorry, I've just got the best idea."

"And…?"

"Well assuming Edward likes you too, my idea will work."

"But why would you assume that?"

"It's not really assuming…It's more of me telling you his feelings before he even comes to terms with them….trust me, I know my brother and I've seen the way he looks at you."

Blushing, I replied, "Okay, assuming he does like me…What are we going to do?"

"Oh, that's easy."

"Again, Alice, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"We're going to make him jealous."

"Why?"

"Because when he gets mad he'llblurt his feelings out…trust me."

"I'm not so sure if I do…but anyways…how are we supposed to make him jealous?"

"One word." There was a long pause before she said her next words…Which caught me totally off guard.

" Jacob."

**A/N: I hope you liked it :D Review please :D You will make my day...  
Also, I love to adding songs into stories...I find they always make reading a chapter better when you can listen to it whilst reading. Sooooo, if you have a favorite song, review and tell me! And I'll listen to them and maybe if I like them I'll put them in :D. And the name of the person that suggested it. So review, go go go! :D**


End file.
